Amor de Invierno (Versión LatAm de Winter Love)
by Piero217
Summary: Jamie, ahora de 14 años de edad, convence a Jack para que conozca a su nueva novia y a la hermana mayor de ésta. Pero la familia de las chicas oculta un profundo secreto, y lo que Jack no sabe es que este encuentro pondrá en peligro su vida y la diversión que protege en los niños... y también traerá de vuelta los recuerdos de un amor perdido hace mucho tiempo...
1. Prólogo: Primer Día de Invierno

**N/A: Sé que hay más que suficientes fics Jelsa para todos, pero me llegó esta idea el otro día y decidí darle una oportunidad. Espero que esto sea algo que a nadie más se le haya ocurrido hasta ahora.**

**Les advierto: Esto no va a ser un fic Jelsa cotidiano. Habrá romance, y habrá drama, pero _no_ habrá un final feliz. De hecho, va a ser más como una especie**** de final** shakespeariano. Por lo tanto, si están buscando algo con garantía de ser toda felicidad y alegría, les sugiero que vuelvan a la página de crossovers y busquen algo más. De lo contrario, si están dispuestos a soportar el dolor, siéntanse con la libertad de comenzar a leer. Les prometo que valdrá la pena su tiempo.  


******Disclaimer: No soy dueño de _Frozen_ ni de _El Origen de los Guardianes_**... por desgracia.

* * *

¿Mi lugar favorito? Hmm, eso es una pregunta difícil…

Sólo bromeo. En realidad es algo obvio.

He estado por todo el mundo, he visitado muchos lugares maravillosos, y he visto los paisajes más sorprendentes. A algunos de ellos les vendría bien un poco de blanco de vez en cuando, pero mis poderes tienen sus límites. Después de todo, si intentara llevar un clima nevado a lugares como el Sahara o el Amazonas, probablemente causaría un desastre irreversible en una escala global. O no. Preferiría no descubrirlo pronto. No me pregunten cómo, pero solo sé que no debo jugar con el equilibrio natural del mundo, o las consecuencias serían bastante desagradables.

¡Hey, les dije que no me preguntaran cómo!

Pero como sea, me estoy desviando un poco del tema. Mi lugar favorito, sin duda alguna, es Burgess, un pequeño pueblo de Pennsylvania, . ¿Por qué? Bueno, hay muchas razones. Yo nací y crecí allí antes de convertirme en un espíritu. Allí es donde volví a nacer. Me convertí en un Guardián en ese lugar. Y, por supuesto, mi mejor amigo y primer creyente vive allí. Su nombre es Jamie, y él es un chico excepcional.

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, Espíritu del Invierno y Guardián de la Diversión. Y hoy es el primer día de invierno.

Ahora, la ciencia detrás de esto es muy aburrida, pero si quieren saberlo, el invierno comienza oficialmente en el hemisferio norte durante el solsticio de invierno, sin contar las regiones más allá del Círculo Polar Ártico donde ya introduje el invierno hace un mes, el cual se produce en un tiempo específico más que en un solo día. Esto significa que con el fin de introducir el invierno, tengo que volar alrededor de la Tierra a una velocidad de alrededor de… hombre, no lo sé. ¿_Muy_ rápido, creo? Es algo más o menos como lo que hizo Superman en esa película de los 70s, excepto que yo no viajo en el tiempo.

Por lo menos tengo la ventaja de ser un espíritu. Hace las cosas mucho más fáciles, ya que un ser humano normal no podría sobrevivir viajando a tal velocidad. Por suerte, solo tengo que hacerlo de vez en cuando durante los próximos tres meses. Eso me deja suficiente tiempo libre para llevar diversión, y _tener_ algo de diversión, en ciertos lugares donde y cuando es necesario… y a veces donde y cuando no lo es.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un bromista de corazón.

En fin, mañana voy a visitar a Jamie. Al chico probablemente le vendría bien una buena pelea de bolas de nieve.

* * *

Llego a Burgess a mediodía y encuentro a Jamie sentado en el pórtico de su casa, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y la mirada algo suave perdida en el espacio. Me siento tentado a arrojarle una bola de nieve, pero luego pienso en otra cosa para hacerle saber que estoy aquí. Aterrizo lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible detrás de él.

—Alguien se ve muy soñador —le digo, haciéndole saltar.

—¡Jack! —dice él, volviéndose para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, muchacho —le contesto, devolviendo el abrazo—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, ya sabes —le digo, soltándolo y sosteniendo mi cayado detrás de mi cuello con las dos manos—. Divirtiéndome a lo grande aquí y allá. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme por qué hoy estás actuando como un zombi feliz?

Jamie no contesta. Él sólo suspira, sonriendo.

Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí. Han pasado 4 años desde que me convertí en un Guardián, y Jamie ahora tiene 14. Eso significa pubertad, cambios hormonales y demás. _Y…_

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto con tono de broma, sonriendo.

—Karin —responde él sin dudarlo, suspirando de nuevo.

Rara vez veo que este tipo de cosas sucedan durante el invierno. Se supone que debe ocurrir con más frecuencia durante la primavera, aunque aún no entiendo cómo un solitario amargado como Conejo se las arregla para hacer eso cuando trae el verano junto con la Pascua, pero supongo que puede ocurrir en cualquier época del año. Apuesto a que él piensa que esta chica Karin es y será su único y verdadero amor. Cualquier chico que se ha enamorado a esa edad cree eso, o al menos los chicos con un corazón como el de Jamie. No me gustaría rompérselo diciéndole lo contrario, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces es cierto.

Bueno, él fue el primero en creer en mí. Supongo que debo creer en él también y esperar lo mejor. ¿Quién sabe? _Hay_ unos pocos matrimonios que comenzaron como novios a una edad muy temprana. Tal vez Jamie y su… amiga podrían estar entre esos pocos.

—¡Tienes que conocer a su hermana mayor! —Jamie exclama de repente, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que le gustarás, y ustedes dos harían una hermosa…

—Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Cuándo pasó el tema de Karin a la hermana de Karin?

—Justo ahora —responde de forma natural.

Me río de sus travesuras infantiles. Este chico podría llegar a viejo y nunca dejar de tener un corazón de niño. Dicen que los niños dejan de creer en nosotros los Guardianes a cierta edad, pero no creo que Jamie lo haga. De hecho, todos sus amigos ya han dejado de verme, mientras que él todavía lo hace. Debe haber algunas excepciones a esa regla.

—Agradezco tu esfuerzo por hacerme conocer a una chica, Jamie, pero ya sabes que los niños mayores y los adolescentes no pueden verme.

—Ella podría si me ayudas a convencerla. Podrías arrojarle una de tus bolas de nieve mágicas y…

—¿Convencerla? —digo entre risas—. ¿Qué, acaso soy Pitch Black? No puedo obligarla a creer. E incluso _si_ creyera, no estoy realmente interesado en una relación de ese tipo. —Me temo que mi respuesta haya sido un poco terminante.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado enamorado?

—Nunca en mis 300 años como Espíritu del Invierno —le digo con orgullo.

Jamie parece sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero la razón es bastante simple. Pasé la mayor parte de esos 300 años preocupándome más de que me viera todo el mundo y no de que me viera una sola persona a la que yo habría sobrevivido de todos modos. Y ahora que soy un Guardián, sigo pensando de esa manera, aunque al menos la mayoría de los niños pueden verme ahora.

—Vamos, Jack. Al menos sígueme la corriente y ven conmigo hoy a casa de Karin para que puedas conocerlas a las dos.

Suspiro y levanto mis manos en señal de derrota. —Creo que puedo hacer eso. Pero sólo si tú y yo tenemos una muy buena pelea de bolas de nieve con ellas más adelante.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde, Jamie y yo estamos de pie en el porche de Karin. La placa de identificación a un costado de la puerta dice "Los Vinters". Ése no es un apellido muy común en América. Miro a Jamie y levanto una ceja.

—Su familia acaba de mudarse de Europa —se encoge de hombros.

Toca la puerta de manera algo tímida. Mientras esperamos, le doy un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Hey, relájate —le digo, tratando de calmarlo—. Solo van a patinar al lago. No es como si se fueran a casar hoy o algo por el estilo.

—¡¿Casarnos?! —grita él.

_Ups._ No es exactamente el efecto deseado.

—Tú me entiendes —le digo con un guiño.

La puerta se abre y una chica linda de cabello castaño con ojos color avellana y una sonrisa que a Hada le encantaría ver de cerca saluda a Jamie con un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonroja un poco. Entonces ella me mira, y se queda boquiabierta.

—¿Jack Frost?

Mi ceño se frunce. Esto no sucede muy a menudo, a pesar de que los niños han estado viéndome con mayor facilidad desde que soy un Guardián, y aun así, tienen que ver mi trabajo en primer lugar, como un buen día nevado o bolas de nieve que aparecen de la nada. Además, ella ya debe estar en el límite de edad en que los niños normales todavía pueden vernos.

—¡Eres Jack Frost! —exclama la chica—. ¡Jamie me ha hablado mucho de ti!

Me dirijo a Jamie con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Yo… puede que le haya contado acerca de mi aventura contigo y con los Guardianes —dice él.

—Por supuesto que sí —le contesto en broma.

—¡Oh, mi hermana querrá conocerte! —dice la chica—. Le dejaré una nota para que nos alcance en el lago cuando regrese.

Y antes de que yo pueda reaccionar a lo que acaba de decir, ella corre de vuelta al interior de la casa. Jamie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, desconcertados.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Primero Jamie, y ahora su amiga? ¿Qué podría hacerles creer que una adolescente podría verme?

Karin regresa en menos de un minuto y literalmente arrastra a Jamie lejos de la casa y hacia el camino que lleva al lago. Los sigo de cerca y veo cómo empiezan a hablar y reír. Una vez que llegamos, se toman su tiempo para ponerse sus patines. No puedo evitar una sonrisa mientras los oigo conversar. Por lo que he estado escuchando hasta ahora, Karin suena como alguien que tiene el corazón de un verdadero creyente, al igual que Jamie. _Podrían_ ser el uno para el otro, después de todo.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos —dice una voz femenina detrás de mí—. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué pareja de chicos no se ve linda a esa edad?

Me doy la vuelta, un poco sorprendido, y me encuentro mirando a un par de ojos azul claro que pertenecen a una joven de piel pálida y largo cabello rubio platinado atado en una cola de caballo detrás de su espalda. Y se ve impresionantemente hermosa…

Espera. ¿De dónde salió eso último?

Rápidamente hago a un lado ese pensamiento. No tiene sentido tratar de iniciar una conversación con una chica preciosa que no puede…

—¿Qué? ¿Hay un bicho en mi cara o algo así?

Siento que mi corazón deja de latir. No hay nadie más a nuestro alrededor, y ella habló directamente hacia mí. De hecho, no parece estar mirando _a través_ de mí en absoluto.

—Tú… ¿tú puedes verme? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —la chica responde con una sonrisa.

¡Esta chica puede verme! Pero, ¿cómo? Aparte de Jamie, ninguna persona mayor de doce o trece años me ha visto jamás. ¿Qué es lo que hace a esta chica tan especial… tan diferente?

—¿Quién _eres_ tú? —me pregunto en voz alta.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Lizette. Encantada de conocerte, Jack —responde ella, extendiéndome su mano.

Mi desconcierto sólo crece. —¿Cómo… —_sabes mi nombre?_ Tengo la intención de preguntar eso, pero luego recuerdo que Karin dejó una nota para su hermana en la que, probablemente, también escribió mi nombre, así que supongo que esta chica debe ser la hermana de Karin.

Eso no cambia el hecho de que este adolescente _puede_ verme. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda verme?

—Guau. Jack Frost se quedó sin habla. Eso tiene que ser nuevo.

_¡¿Qué?! _

—No te preocupes —dice ella, bajando la mano. No parece ofendida por mi grosería de no aceptar el saludo—. Vas a estar hablando con fluidez de nuevo en poco tiempo, una vez que las cosas sean lo suficientemente claras para ti.

Me guiña el ojo y sale corriendo hacia el lago, y me dejó completamente aturdido. _¿Qué. Acaba. De. Pasar?_

—¡Hey! —Lizette me llama—. ¿Qué no eres el Guardián de la Diversión? Porque pareces bastante aburrido en este momento.

Me recupero de mi pasmo para verla patinar con gracia junto con los chicos. ¿Cuándo se puso los patines? Supongo que incluso he perdido la noción del tiempo y que he estado parado como un tonto por un tiempo. Ella me acaba de prometer que las cosas se aclararán para mí muy pronto. ¿Tal vez debería confiar en ella? Pero en todo caso, ella acaba de retarme, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, no importa cuán confundido pueda estar en estos momentos. Mi lado divertido se apodera de mí, y despego del piso, volando sobre el lago.

Hago caer un poco de nieve para añadir algo de encanto invernal a este momento. Entonces miro hacia abajo… y veo con horror como Lizette de repente tropieza y se cae, haciendo que el hielo se quiebre. Jamie y Karin se quedan tiesos en su lugar, e incluso desde esta altura puedo ver la expresión de terror en sus rostros.

Vuelo hacia abajo tan rápido como puedo. Ya salvé a mi hermana de ahogarse una vez, y ni siquiera tenía el poder que tengo ahora. _Tengo_ que salvar a estos chicos.

Freno mi caída a unos tres metros del suelo y me pongo en posición vertical con el fin de aterrizar suavemente de pie y rellenar las grietas con hielo para hacer que la superficie del lago quede sólida otra vez…

…Pero antes de que los dedos de mis pies puedan siquiera tocar el hielo quebradizo, las grietas desaparecen.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. ¡Gracias, Jack! —dice Jamie mientras su expresión de terror desaparece casi al instante.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque sé que no puedo tomar el crédito por esto. Miro a Lizette que todavía está en el suelo y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse… y no dejo de notar que sus dedos están tocando el hielo en una… manera algo peculiar. Ella toma mi mano…

Y entonces lo sé.

Puedo sentirlo.

Ella tiene poderes de hielo como yo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, mientras ella me da una suave sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

_¿Quién es ella, en verdad?_

* * *

**N/A: Es un capítulo más bien corto, lo sé, pero esto es sólo el prólogo. Y en caso de que se esté preguntando, no, eso es sin duda no es Elsa.**

**Si se sienten tan confundidos como lo estaba Jack, no se preocupen. Las cosas se volverán claras para todos ustedes también en el Capítulo 2. Ahora, no se asusten si me lleva alrededor de un mes para subirlo. Estoy un poco enfocado en mi otro crossover de _Frozen_ en este momento, pero voy a estar actualizando esta historia de vez en cuando hasta que termine ese otro fic, y luego voy a empezar a actualizar ésta con más regularidad.**

**Antes de irme, me gustaría sugerirles un fic de una amiga mía. El otro día estábamos platicando, y mientras le contaba un poco de esta historia, sin querer le di la idea para otro fic Jelsa. Pueden encontrarlo entre mis favoritos o buscarlo bajo el nombre de "Balance universal", de Ghostpen94. Altamente recomendado.**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	2. La Chica con Poderes de Hielo

—¡Vamos, Jamie! ¡Veamos si por fin puedes vencer mi puntuación más alta! —dice Karin, una vez más arrastrando al chico hacia la sala de estar.

Me río por lo bajo mientras él enciende la consola de juegos al mismo tiempo que ella busca el disco adecuado a insertar en la bandeja. Jamie me dijo que solo llevan unos pocos meses de conocerse, y que se convirtieron en amigos casi al instante. Supongo entonces que ésta no es la primera vez que él ha estado aquí. Se mueve por todo el lugar como si fuera su propia casa.

Acabamos de regresar del lago después de nuestro pequeño "incidente". Echo un vistazo alrededor. La casa de las chicas es bastante acogedora. Hay una gran cantidad de azul y blanco, que es algo que la mayoría de las personas considerarían no muy cálido ni acogedor, pero para mí, es simplemente perfecto. Casi como un hogar.

Con todo, no es suficiente para hacerme olvidar lo que pasó en el lago.

—Ah, un videojuego de baile —dice Lizette mientras pasa a mi lado y camina hacia las escaleras, mirando a los chicos más jóvenes que se están colocando frente al sensor de movimiento de la consola—. La semana pasada jugaron un juego de deportes, también con el sensor. Mi hermana es una maestra en esos juegos. Me imagino que Jamie prefiere otros géneros como los FPS y cosas por el estilo.

_En realidad, él prefiere el género de aventura, pero es bastante bueno en este tipo de juegos también_, digo dentro de mí. Pero no me atrevo a expresar mis pensamientos con ella. Acabamos de conocernos, pero ya me hace sentir incómodo. Bueno, no es _ella_ la que me hace sentir así tanto como sus _poderes de hielo_. Mi cabeza todavía está tratando de descifrar eso. ¿Cómo puede un _ser humano_, y uno _vivo_ además, tener las mismas habilidades que yo?

—Jaaaack —dice Lizette con tono de sonsonete—. Yo no muerdo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —me oigo a mí mismo decir, regresando al presente dándome cuenta de que ella me ha estado esperando en la base de la escalera.

—Dije: "Ven conmigo". A los chicos les vendría bien un poco de privacidad, y yo tengo algo que mostrarte.

Esta vez, aunque la he oído tan claro como el día, me quedo donde estoy. Una parte de mí no está del todo dispuesta a confiar en ella, lo cual es raro porque, quiero decir, ella es _igual_ que yo. ¿No debería eso hacer que mi mente se relajara?

Lizette me mira con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Puedes venir conmigo y aprender sobre tu pasado hoy, o te puedes quedar aquí si quieres. De cualquier manera, hoy o en un mes o en un año, _vas_ a aprender sobre él, porque no voy a dejar de fastidiarte hasta que lo hagas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, me parece que esa amenaza te será un poco difícil de cumplir…

—No es una amenaza —dice ella, aún sonriendo con superioridad.

—…y dos, yo ya sé sobre mi pasado.

—¿Todo? —dice, levantando una ceja.

Estoy a punto de decir "sí", pero la forma en que acaba de hacer esa pregunta me hace dudar. ¿_Sé_ todo acerca de mi pasado? La única cosa que vi cuando toqué mi caja de dientes fue que tenía una familia y una hermana a la cuál salvé. Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, me doy cuenta de que en realidad _no_ lo sé todo sobre eso. Por ejemplo, ¿cuándo era su cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo era _mi_ cumpleaños? Yo tenía 17 años, así que probablemente ya estaba interesado en las chicas. ¿O lo estaba?

Después de reflexionar sobre ello por unos momentos, llego a la conclusión de que mi pasado todavía es un misterio para mí.

Comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Lizette sonríe y corre hacia arriba, dejándome para que la siga.

A medida que mis pasos me llevan más cerca del piso de arriba, me doy cuenta de la serie de fotos que cuelgan de la pared. Están ordenadas de la más antigua a más reciente, y por "más antigua" quiero decir tan antigua como las primeras fotografías en blanco y negro. Siento como si estuviera tomando un recorrido a través de la historia, viendo a niños convertirse en padres y luego abuelos mientras sus propios niños tienen a sus propios hijos e hijas. Tantas caras diferentes…

…a excepción de una.

La de Lizette.

No es exactamente _ella_ en cada imagen, pero pareciera como si hubieran "copiado y pegado" su rostro generación tras generación, con sólo unas pocas diferencias sutiles en cada ocasión. Sé que los hijos se parecen a sus padres de una manera u otra, pero esto es ridículo. ¿No debería ella verse _muy_ diferente de su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuela?

Sólo hay una puerta abierta en el piso de arriba, justo al final de la escalera, y justo al lado de la última foto, donde Lizette y Karin aparecen con sus padres. Parece que son una familia encantadora y amorosa. Las chicas solo se un poco más jóvenes, como si la hubieran sido tomada hace alrededor de un año… y una vez más, parece como si Lizette y su madre pudieran ser gemelas. ¡Parece como si ella pudiera ser gemela de la chica que vi en la primera fotografía, por el amor de Dios! Tal vez con pómulos menos prominentes…

—Mi familia es de Noruega —oigo a Lizette decir al lado mío—. Mis abuelos se mudaron a Estados Unidos y se establecieron en Wisconsin cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Vivimos allí hasta que ascendieron de puesto a mi padre como nuevo director de la sucursal de su compañía en Filadelfia hace unos meses. Pero tú no necesitas saber eso, ¿o sí?

—No sé —le contesto—. ¿Lo necesito saber?

—No, en realidad no. Sin embargo, _sí_ quieres preguntar algo.

¿Puede ella leer la mente o algo así? Porque esta última frase fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y tiene razón.

—¿Cómo? —Eso es todo lo que puedo pronunciar, pero esa sola palabra lleva más peso de lo que llevaría cualquier pregunta más elaborada.

Lizette sonríe. Tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esa sonrisa. Es tan radiante y sincera, y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera escondiendo algún secreto oscuro detrás de ella. Normalmente no soy así de desconfiado con la gente, pero ella…

Ella… se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe.

Oh cielos. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Nací con el don —explica—. Mi familia lo ha tenido durante siglos. Lo más curioso de ello es que sólo se manifiesta en las mujeres, y sólo en una por cada nueva generación. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea algún tipo de gen mutante o algo así.

—¿Mutante? —me río por la nariz. —¿Qué, como los X-Men?

—¿Por qué no? —se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso. A veces hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar. Me trajeron de vuelta como un espíritu con poderes de invierno después de mi muerte. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Lizette se encoge de hombros y sonríe de nuevo. Luego vuelve a entrar en su habitación y recoge algo de su cama.

—Cierra los ojos —me dice sin darse vuelta para mirarme.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?

—Sólo si yo soy el que las da.

—Por supuesto. Debería haber esperado eso del Guardián de la Diversión —ella se ríe—. ¿Me puedes seguir la corriente y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos o no?

—Bien —suspiro y cierro los ojos como ella dice.

—¡No hagas trampa, Jack Frost! —la oigo decir en algún lugar cerca de mí.

—La idea jamás me pasó por la mente —le digo, sonriendo con picardía.

—Sí, claro. —Oigo pasos que se acercan—. Está bien, ábrelos ahora.

Obedezco. Lo primero que veo es a Lizette con sus manos levantadas hacia mí, con las palmas cerradas. Levanto una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Oh, vamos. ¡Esto se supone que sea divertido!

—Para ti, tal vez —le respondo, apuntando a su mano izquierda. Ella abre su palma. Vacía.

—Sólo un poco —dice ella entre risas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y señalo con el dedo hacia su mano derecha. Esta vez, ella me muestra un collar con un colgante grande, aparentemente hecho de… ¿hielo?

—¿Tú… lo hiciste? —pregunto con incredulidad, observándolo con cuidado. El hielo azul eléctrico no tiene defecto alguno; es como una piedra preciosa perfectamente pulida. Me recuerda el diamante azul que aparece en _Titanic_. Bien podría ser la pieza de utilería que utilizaron en esa película, excepto que éste tiene un copo de nieve blanco claramente visible dentro del hielo.

—Ya quisiera haberlo hecho yo —responde Lizette—. Es otra cosa que ha estado en la familia durante mucho tiempo.

—Pues es hermoso —admito. Me considero una especie de artista, ya saben, con los intrincados patrones de escarcha que tiendo a dejar a mi paso, pero esto… esto es una obra maestra del arte.

—Es tuyo ahora —dice Lizette, ofreciéndomelo.

—¿Qué? —Aparentemente he estado haciendo esa pregunta más veces en las últimas horas que en toda mi vida—. No, yo… yo no puedo tomarlo. Es una reliquia de tu familia. Además, no soy del tipo que usa j…

—Esto estaba destinado para ti desde el instante de su creación —me interrumpe—. A mi familia solo se le dio la tarea de custodiarlo. Por favor, tómalo.

¿Está tratando de decirme que su familia ha sido consciente de mi existencia durante mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ellos?

Vacilante, al fin sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras reclino mi cayado contra la pared y extiendo mi mano para tomarlo. —¿Sabes? Me prometiste que todo sería claro para mí, y lo único que sigo obteniendo son más…

No llego a terminar la frase. En el instante en que mis dedos entran en contacto con el colgante, un brillante destello de luz blanca me ciega. Me siento mareado, y mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar con el mayor dolor de cabeza que he tenido. La luz da paso a una serie de imágenes que pasan frente a mis ojos a gran velocidad, pero no puedo encontrarle sentido a ninguna de ellas.

Soy consciente de que estoy cayendo al suelo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Golpeo el suelo. Entonces oigo a Lizette haciéndome callar y siento sus manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, como si tratara de ayudarme a calmarme. ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque o algo? La miro, pero apenas puedo distinguirla. Mi visión es borrosa.

—No te preocupes, Jack —me dice, sonriendo ampliamente—. Todo terminará pronto.

Esa sonrisa es lo último que veo antes de que todo se vuelva negro…

* * *

**_300 años antes_**

Ocho años. Ocho años de hacer lo único que sabía hacer, y eso era sólo por instinto.

Porque la Luna ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle acerca de su misión. Todo lo que le había revelado era su nombre.

_Jack Frost._

Él todavía recordaba la noche en que llegó por primera vez a este mundo… y cómo la alegría y la diversión que vino con el descubrimiento de sus habilidades se desvaneció cuando también se enteró de que nadie podía verlo. Al parecer, era un espíritu, y la gente no podía ver a los espíritus. Simplemente así eran las cosas.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si eso estuviera mal? ¿Por qué añoraba tanto que alguien… que _cualquier_ persona… lo viera? ¿Se suponía que debiera ignorarlo por toda la eternidad? ¿Había nacido en un lago solo para ser el espíritu _solitario_ de invierno? La estación más fría del año aparentemente se había presentado sin ninguna ayuda en su debido tiempo por miles de años. Así que, ¿por qué la necesidad de una personificación del invierno?

Ya se había cansado de tratar de averiguar la razón de su existencia. Solo hacía lo que se sentía obligado a hacerlo por naturaleza.

El invierno ya había comenzado en el Sur, y en este momento estaba volando sobre los únicos dos lugares además del Polo Sur donde podía hacer nevar al menos un poco: la punta sur del continente americano, y un puñado de islas en el Océano Pacífico… o más bien, las regiones del sur de dichas islas.

Traer el invierno al sur era tan aburrido…

Afortunadamente, él no estaba _obligado_ a hacer que nevara a todas partes que él fuera ni a permanecer en un lugar específico para hacer que nevara, y por eso, una vez que terminó de hacer su deber, voló directamente hacia el Norte, a Noruega. Sobrevoló el país escandinavo por un momento antes de caer en picada hacia el pequeño reino. Disminuyó la velocidad y contempló la vista del fiordo y la vegetación alrededor de la ciudad.

Había muchas cosas encantadoras acerca de Arendelle, pero había una en particular que despertaba el interés de Jack, y no era exactamente _algo_ sino _alguien_. Y esa "alguien" probablemente estaría dormida en su habitación… siempre y cuando su hermana pequeña no la despertara para jugar.

Voló hacia una de las ventanas del castillo y se asomó dentro. Había dos chicas en la cama, una de ellos dormida, y la otra bastante despierta, moviéndose inquietamente y mirando al techo con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Jack se rió entre dientes. De las pocas veces que había estado aquí, siempre había encontrado a la pequeña princesa Anna así. Ella era una niña inquieta que sólo quería tener un poco de diversión, ocasionalmente en los momentos menos esperados o apropiados.

Y sin duda, para su conveniencia, en ese momento las luces del norte comenzaron a iluminar ciudad, dándole la excusa ideal para esta noche. Jack vio cómo la expresión de la niña se iluminaba también, y tal cual, saltó de la cama y se acercó de puntillas al costado de la cama de su hermana.

—Elsa. ¡Pssst! —susurró, y sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana, se subió a la cama y se sentó justo encima de su hermana—. ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Ya no duermas! —dijo, saltando sobre ella y sacudiéndola.

—Anna, duérmete, ¿sí? —la mayor de las dos princesas dijo con voz quejumbrosa y apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Ya no quiero —Anna suspiró y se dejó caer sobre de su hermana, lanzando sus brazos hacia los lados—. El cielo despertó, y yo también. ¡Ahora debemos jugar! —dijo dramáticamente.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues ve a jugar sola! —Elsa la empujó fuera de la cama, y Anna aterrizó en el suelo sin ninguna gracia en absoluto. Si alguien más hubiera visto la escena, habrían pensado que tal vez las dos hermanas no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero Jack sabía lo contrario. Elsa amaba a su hermana, pero no era tan briosa como Anna, y definitivamente no compartía el mismo entusiasmo por jugar a altas horas de la noche que ella.

Anna, sin embargo, no se dejó disuadir. Volvió a subir a la cama y, con su pequeña mano, abrió uno de los ojos de Elsa.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —le preguntó.

Elsa se quitó las sábanas y saltó de la cama casi tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de la boca de Anna, y Jack supo que Anna le había dado en su punto débil… de nuevo. Ésta no era la primera vez que Anna usaba ese truco en Elsa, pero siempre funcionaba. Anna tomó la mano de Elsa y salió corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que Jack volaba a través de la ventana cerrada y las seguía a ambas. Ésa era otra de las ventajas de ser un espíritu; no tenía que depender de que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran abiertas para que él pudiera entrar en alguna parte.

Corrieron escaleras abajo y a través de los pasillos vacíos hasta que llegaron al salón del trono. Elsa rápidamente cerró la puerta antes de que Jack pudiera entrar, pero una vez más, no fue suficiente para detener el espíritu de llegar a la habitación. Pasó a través de la madera y estuvo del otro lado en menos de un segundo. Aterrizó en la lámpara de araña y miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver cómo Elsa comenzaba a crear una bola de nieve de la nada que flotaba entre sus manos.

—¿Lista? —dijo Elsa, a lo que Anna asintió con emoción, los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. Entonces, Elsa lanzó la bola de nieve al aire, y ésta explotó justo antes de que alcanzara el techo, haciendo llover nieve sobre ellas.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —Anna gritó con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo mientras daba saltos por la habitación.

—¡Mira esto! —dijo Elsa, y pisoteó el suelo. Al instante surgió hielo que se extendió desde debajo de su pie hacia todo el piso. Anna comenzó a deslizarse, resbalando por la habitación, pero siguió sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Y para Jack, lo era. Disfrutaba ver a los niños de todo el mundo divirtiéndose durante el invierno. A pesar de sí mismo, le hacía sentir como si _realmente_ tuviera un propósito. Y a pesar de que esto no era obra suya, con todo trajo una sonrisa a su cara. A medida que la nieve se amontonaba en el suelo y las dos niñas comenzaban a rodar la nieve en bolas de diferentes tamaños, recordó el día en que vio por primera vez a Elsa dos años atrás.

Había sido en circunstancias similares, siendo la única diferencia principal que había sido durante el invierno en lugar del verano. Él había hecho que nevara mucho ese día, y había visto cuando las dos hermanas salieron al patio y comenzaron a jugar en la nieve. Eso era algo que Jack veía a menudo cada vez que iba al campo, pero ver a niñas de la _realeza_ hacer tal cosa era algo que no sucedía todos los días, por lo que había decidido quedarse a ver por un tiempo.

Elsa, en aquél entonces de sólo seis años de edad, había logrado hacer un muñeco de nieve con una cabeza bastante deformada mientras que Anna, de tres años, se sentaba a la espera de que estuviera terminado. Las niñas le habían puesto por nombre Olaf. Pero el muñeco solo duró unos minutos. Mientras ambas estaban haciendo ángeles de nieve al lado de él, un sirviente distraído pasó y pisó accidentalmente a "Olaf", destruyéndolo. Cuando Anna se dio cuenta, había comenzado a llorar, pero Elsa la había consolado diciéndole que lo arreglaría por ella rápidamente. Jack había fruncido el ceño, creyendo que ella había querido decir que _construiría_ otro, ya que _reconstruir_ a Olaf sería imposible ahora.

Casi se había ido de espaldas cuando vio a la niña juntar el montón de nieve caído y convertirlo de nuevo en el pequeño y curioso muñeco de nieve con solo unos cuántos movimientos de sus manos.

¡Elsa tenía poderes de hielo al igual que él! ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?!

Mientras que a él tal cosa le había dejado totalmente desconcertado, a Anna obviamente le había encantado ver a Elsa hacerlo. No había parecido que la magia de su hermana la sorprendiera, así que Jack había deducido que ya había estado al tanto de ella por un tiempo, probablemente desde que tenía memoria. Ni que decir que, a pesar de que Jack todavía no podía entenderlo, había esperado contra toda esperanza que la niña con poderes de hielo sería capaz de verlo, ya que tenían algo en común. Se había acercado a ella y la había saludado…

…pero Elsa, al igual que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, simplemente había pasado a través de él mientras ella y Anna regresaban al interior del castillo.

Por alguna razón, Jack se había sentido aún más abatido por el hecho de que ella no fuera capaz de verlo de lo que lo había estado con todos los demás, a pesar de que sabía que debería haber esperado eso. Y sin embargo, la posibilidad de convertirse en amigo de una niña que tenía los mismos poderes que él, le había hecho sentir una chispa de esperanza. Tal vez si seguía intentando lo suficiente, finalmente encontraría una manera de hacer que ella lo viera. Y así, se había mantenido visitando Arendelle cada vez que podía, y en cada ocasión con una nueva idea respecto a la manera de lograr su objetivo.

Hasta ahora, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pero no podía dejar de intentar. Tenía demasiada curiosidad como para olvidarse de ello, y sentía casi como si la niña y él compartieran una conexión. Le gustaba pensar de ella como una hermana pequeña con la que un día podría jugar, ambos usando sus habilidades para tener mucha diversión. Por alguna razón, él tenía un corazón de niño, después de todo.

—Hola, me dicen Olaf —escuchó a Elsa decir con una voz ligeramente diferente, lo cual lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¡y adoro los abrazos!

Vio a Anna precipitarse hacia el muñeco de nieve y lanzar sus brazos alrededor del mismo. —¡Te adoro, Olaf!

Jack rió de nuevo. En dos años, no habían cambiado el nombre ni la forma del muñeco de nieve, y Anna no parecían cansarse de ello. Las dos hermanas le hacían reír mucho cada vez que venía a visitarlas. Tenían tantas formas creativas de divertirse. Patinar con el muñeco de nieve, deslizarse por una pila de nieve, saltar a otra y luego a otra más mientras Elsa continuaba formando montículos más y más altos…

Se dio cuenta de que Anna iba cada vez más rápido con esos saltos. Eso no podía ser bueno. La sonrisa de Elsa comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Pero su hermana siguió adelante. Los montículos de nieve eran cada vez más y más altos, y Anna iba cada vez más y más rápido. Jack pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos azules de Elsa cuando se resbaló. Anna saltó de nuevo, ajena al hecho de que su hermana estaba en el suelo. Al no poder detenerla, Elsa hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Disparó una ráfaga de su magia.

—¡Anna! —exclamó, tratando desesperadamente de atraparla. Pero su puntería no fue la adecuada, y la ráfaga golpeó a Anna en la cabeza. Anna cayó al suelo cual muñeco de trapo, aterrizando en una fina capa de nieve. Elsa ahogó un grito, poniéndose de pie. Corrió hacia ella mientras Jack volaba hacia abajo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera él había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

—Anna —dijo Elsa, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Un mechón de cabello rubio rojizo de Anna se puso blanco—.¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó.

Abrazó a Anna con fuerza, visiblemente asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. Y de repente, el hielo antes prístino se cristalizó y agrietó, convirtiéndose en escarcha. Ésta creció rápidamente, subiendo por las paredes y hasta el techo. Jack se quedó boquiabierto.

Su magia estaba reaccionando ante sus emociones. Eso era algo que él nunca había visto antes. Ella tenía miedo, y su hielo lo reflejaba. Él trató de colocar una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero fue inútil. La atravesó.

—No te asustes, Anna —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—. Yo te cuido.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, rompiendo el hielo que las había sellado. Jack vio al Rey y la Reina de Arendelle mirar la escena, horrorizados.

—Elsa, ¿pero qué hiciste? —dijo el Rey. Se apresuraron hacia las niñas—. ¡Se está saliendo de control!

—Fue un accidente —dijo Elsa, y luego miró a Anna con tristeza. —Cómo lo siento, Anna.

La Reina tomó a Anna en sus brazos y se quedó sin aliento. —¡Está helada!

—Ya sé a dónde tenemos que ir —el Rey le dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Jack lo siguió, pues no había nada más que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde el Rey empezó a buscar desesperadamente un libro. Lo encontró y lo abrió, y un mapa cayó de él. Jack trató de leer el libro y el mapa, pero estaba escrito en un idioma que no entendía. No importó de todos modos, pues el Rey cerró el libro tan pronto como lo había tomado, recogió el mapa, y corrió hacia las puertas del castillo, donde la Reina ya le estaba esperando en un caballo, todavía sosteniendo a Anna en actitud protectora. El Rey montó otro caballo, con Elsa sentada frente a él, y los dos miembros de la realeza dejaron el castillo a toda prisa.

Los caballos galoparon a través de la ciudad silenciosa, y Jack los siguió de cerca. A medida que corrían por la ciudad y en el bosque, el caballo del Rey dejó una estela de escarcha detrás de ellos. Anna estaba en un estado muy delicado. Los caballos no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar pequeño con forma de anfiteatro, con géiseres de vapor que lo hacían cálido y húmedo. Jack se posó sobre una de las pocas rocas que no estaban cubiertas de musgo mientras que la familia real se bajaba de sus caballos y se dirigía hacia el centro del "anfiteatro".

—¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —gritó el Rey—. —¡Es… mi hija!

Un ruido sordo hizo eco por todo el lugar. Las rocas se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás y rodaron hacia la familia real. La Reina aferró a Anna con fuerza, la niña envuelta en una manta caliente. Elsa se mantuvo de pie junto a su padre; parecía asustada. Las rocas se acercaron, y de repente, se abrieron de golpe, revelándose a sí mismas como criaturas vivas de aspecto humano con grandes orejas y narices, cabello como hierba y cristales brillantes que colgaban de sus cuellos. Miraron hacia arriba, hacia el Rey y la Reina, sorprendidos.

—¡Es el Rey! —uno de ellos dijo, asombrado. El resto de los diminutos… seres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Jack vio como todos ellos se hacían a un lado para darle paso a uno de y permitirle que se acercara a la familia. Dicha "roca viva" parecía mucho más vieja y tenía el cabello más largo y varios cristales colgando de su cuello, así como una capa de musgo.

—¡¿Trolls?! —escuchó una voz a su derecha… la voz de un niño. Alcanzó a ver a un niño rubio con un reno bebé pero no les prestó atención. Él estaba más preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Anna. Lo que dijo el chico, sin embargo, rezumbó en sus oídos. _Trolls._ Jack ya había visto a otros seres de aspecto extraño en los últimos ocho años, como esos tipos que se hacían llamar "Guardianes", pero esta era la primera vez que veía trolls.

El Troll Anciano se inclinó ligeramente. El Rey se arrodilló junto a Elsa mientras el Troll la tomaba suavemente de la mano. —Sus poderes, ¿vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?

La atención de Jack regresó a la familia real cuando el troll planteó esa pregunta. La respuesta era algo que Jack definitivamente quería aprender.

—Eh, de nacimiento —dijo el rey rápidamente—. Y… y están creciendo.

_De nacimiento, ¿eh?_ Jack pensó. _Así que _sí_ los has tenido siempre. Pero, ¿_cómo_?_

El Troll Anciano se volvió hacia la Reina y le dijo que le acercara a Anna. La Reina lo hizo así, arrodillándose y sosteniendo a su hija cerca de él. El Troll apoyó la mano en la frente de Anna.

—Por suerte no fue su corazón —dijo—. El corazón no es nada sencillo de alterar, pero es sencillo convencer a la mente.

—Haga lo que sea mejor —el rey le dijo.

—Yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia —dijo el Troll Anciano, de nuevo colocando su mano sobre la frente de Anna. Unas imágenes de ella y Elsa jugando en la nieve dentro del salón del trono aparecieron cuando la levantó—. Incluso los recuerdos de la magia, para estar seguros. Pero tranquilos; la diversión se quedará.

Las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente a medida que hablaba, mostrando a ambas hermanas jugando al aire libre en un día nevado en el invierno, antes de que el Troll Anciano las convirtiera en una bola arremolinada de magia y las colocara en la cabeza de Anna. La niña se movió y sonrió.

—Se pondrá bien —el Troll anunció, suspirando de alivio. El resto de los trolls hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes? —preguntó Elsa con preocupación.

—Es por su bien —dijo el Rey, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Elsa miró sus manos.

—Escúchame, Elsa. Tu poder seguirá creciendo —dijo el Troll Anciano, agitando su mano pétrea y creando bellas imágenes de color azul en el cielo con su magia—. Hay algo muy hermoso en él, pero también muy peligroso. —Las figuras azules de repente se volvieron de un rojo intenso. Elsa se quedó sin aliento—. Tienes que aprender a controlarlo. El miedo será tu enemigo.

Elsa se aferró a su padre con temor, y el Rey la abrazó con fuerza.

—No —dijo—. Podemos protegerla. Ella lo controlará; aprenderá. Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas. Reduciremos la servidumbre. Limitaremos su contacto con las personas y esconderemos sus poderes de todo el mundo… incluyendo a Anna.

Una inmensa tristeza se vislumbró en el rostro de Elsa, y Jack podía entender el por qué. En otras palabras, ella se convertiría en una prisionera en su propia casa, sola y completamente aislada.

Ahora más que nunca, sintió la necesidad de ser visto, no para satisfacer su propio deseo, sino para ser capaz de consolar a esta pobre niña. El poder que compartían podría muy bien ser lo único que pudiera ayudarla a sentirse menos sola si tan solo ella pudiera verlo y hablar con él y llegar a ser amiga de él. Además, podría ayudarle a adquirir control sobre sus poderes, de donde fuera que vinieran.

De repente, él tenía un propósito más grande que traer invierno al mundo. Al menos lo pensaba de esa manera. Y así, mientras la familia real abandonaba el pequeño valle de las rocas vivientes y él los seguía de regreso al castillo, se decidió a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Elsa lo viera, no por su propio bien, sino por el de ella.

_Lo que sea necesario._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y ese fue el Capítulo 2! Fue más largo que el primero, ya lo sé, pero como resultó ser, describir esa escena de cinco minutos de _Frozen_ requirió más palabras de las que pensé posibles. Por cierto, espero que no se hayan confundido ****demasiado **con el cambio de POV (o punto de vista, pues) en la historia. Pero dado que los acontecimientos del pasado en algún momento necesitarán la perspectiva de múltiples personajes, decidí regresar a un POV en tercera persona. No se preocupen; seguiré escribiendo los hechos del presente en el POV de Jack.

**Ahora, éste, junto con el Capítulo 1, son algo así como mis capítulos "piloto". Tengo la intención de mantenerme actualizando esta historia una vez cada dos o tres semanas (ya que también estoy escribiendo otro crossover y tengo que mantenerme actualizando ése también), pero podría sentirme inclinado a hacerlo antes si recibo suficientes comentarios en un período más corto de tiempo. Sé que es una historia ****nueva ****y que mi advertencia pudo asustar a algunas personas, pero por favor, dénle una oportunidad y dígan****me **** lo que piensan de ella una vez que hayan terminado de leer. Como se puede ver, ya me distancié de los fics ****Jelsa ****regulares al cambiar un simple hecho: Elsa _no_ puede ver a Jack. [****ALERTA DE ****SPOILER: Eso va a ser una ****parte ****importante de la historia, a pesar de que en algún momento lo llegará a ****ver**... simplemente no va a suceder pronto.]

**Como sea, ya que me ha dado por responder a los comentarios que recibo al escribir 'Furia Helada' (ése es mi otro crossover, para su información), creo que seguiré haciendo lo mismo con esta historia, así que:  
**

**********_Nastinka:_ ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Estoy considerando seriamente tu petición, ya que se me ocurrió una idea el otro día para un final un poco menos trágico... solo un poco, al menos.  
_Ghostpen94:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sí, de hecho ambos nombres se utilizan en Noruega. El de Karin fue más bien algo que escogí al azar, pero el de Lizette sí tiene un significado más profundo y relacionado con la historia. ¡Puntos extras si logras adivinar de qué se trata!  
****_snowflakes013:_ Jaja, ¡gracias! Es bueno saber que hay gente que ya quiere ver un cambio.  
****_MyobiXHitachiin:_ Tal vez... o podría ser su descendiente... o no... quién sabe. (Jeje, me encanta el misterio, lo siento). ¡Gracias por el comentario! Y es para mí un gusto traer más Jelsa a tu vida. Eslero que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas.**

**********Tengo exámenes finales la próxima semana, y aún tengo que subir dos capítulos más de 'Furia Helada' de acuerdo con mi calendario actualizaciones (sí, en realidad tengo hecho un calendario para mis actualizaciones), por lo que el siguiente capítulo no estará en línea sino hasta la semanas después de la siguiente... a menos que, como ya dije, reciba suficientes comentarios alentadores, o de otro tipo. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario que le gustaría hacer.**

**********Solo... ********¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios!** ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	3. Tuyo Para Sostenerte

**N/A: Antes que nada, me gustaría pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes. En mi última nota de autor, les dije que ****posiblemente **** actualizaría antes si recibía suficientes comentarios que me animaran a hacerlo. Ése fue un comentario arrogante y no fue algo que debiera hacerse o decirse. Una querida amiga mía me hizo ver que estaba equivocado y que estaba perdiendo el enfoque principal de ser un escritor, que es escribir historias por el simple hecho de hacerlo. No se trata de los comentarios; se trata de divertirse creando algo y compartiéndolo con los demás. Así que, de nuevo, me disculpo por lo que dije, y prometo que seguiré escribiendo ésta y cualquier otra historia que se me ocurra sólo porque puedo y porque me gusta hacerlo. (Y gracias, Fer, por ayudarme a recuperar mi enfoque.)**

**Dicho esto, también quiero aclarar que no me tardé tanto tiempo en actualizar debido a la falta de comentarios; me tardé porque tuve algunos problemas tratando de hacer que este capítulo quedara bien hecho. Verán, el título del mismo proviene de una canción en inglés por Skillet que estoy incluyendo aquí. Añadir la letra de la canción dentro de la narrativa fue simplemente un poco más complicado de lo que pensé que sería. Pero, finalmente, aquí está, el Capítulo 3 para todos ustedes. Espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, si desean escuchar la canción antes de leer, hice un video con ella. Bueno, en realidad son dos videos; uno con la versión "original" de la canción, y la otra con la versión acústica. Puede buscarlo en Google usando el nombre "Yours To Hold: My Jelsa Tribute", o pueden seguir estos enlaces (sin espacios):  
****_Versión _********_Original_********_:_ www. youtube watch?v=g0NoEZRBbEk  
********_Versión _********_Acústica:_ www. youtube watch?v=oFFe24PKdSc**  


**Debo añadir que, para la version en español, dudé si dejar la letra original de la canción en inglés y agregar la traducción o simplemente dejar la traducción literal. Al final, opté por lo segundo para no arruinar la narrativa de la historia. Con todo, espero que les guste la canción si tienen oportunidad de escucharla.**

**Y sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

Las órdenes del rey se llevaron a cabo casi tan pronto como él y su familia regresaron al castillo. Verdaderamente redujeron la servidumbre, aunque el rey se aseguró de que los sirvientes a los que dejaron ir terminaran con buenos puestos de trabajo en la ciudad, y prometió que la Corona seguiría cuidando de ellos y de sus familias como una recompensa por sus años de servicio. Las órdenes del rey de mantener las puertas cerradas de manera definitiva se hicieron oficiales en menos de un día. Y a Elsa se le dio una nueva habitación en un ala diferente del castillo, lejos de Anna.

Preparar de la habitación para la princesa de más edad tomó menos de una semana, durante la cual Anna durmió en la habitación de sus padres con la excusa de que le había dado un resfriado y que ellos querían mantenerla bien vigilada. Así, Elsa se quedó sola en la habitación que compartía con su hermana… y que no tardaría en ser solo la habitación de Anna.

Jack pasó cada minuto de esos días con Elsa, tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que él estaba allí para ella, pero no era algo fácil de hacer. Aun cuando ella podía ver su obra, no podía verlo a _él_, y después de dos intentos fallidos de usar la magia del invierno para llamar su atención (la primera vez haciendo que un muñeco de nieve apareciera de la nada, y la segunda cuando cubrió el espejo con escarcha y trató de escribir su nombre en él) pero que solo resultaron en que ella creyera que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control otra vez, decidió esperar hasta el invierno para tratar de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Mientras tanto, siguió cuidando de ella mientras estaba despierta y mientras dormía. Incluso si ella no sabía que él estaba aquí, se quedaría a su lado durante esta terrible experiencia.

**_Te veo de pie aquí,  
Pero estás tan lejos.  
Hambriento de tu atención,  
Ni siquiera conoces mi nombre._**

Finalmente llegó el día cuando Elsa se mudaría de una habitación a la otra. Ella salió de la habitación antes de que los sirvientes llegaran a trasladar sus muebles a su nueva habitación, lo cual terminaron de hacer en poco menos de una hora. Jack se quedó con ella mientras esperaba a la entrada de la nueva habitación hasta que el cambio estuvo terminado. Después, Elsa caminó lentamente hacia adentro, con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos. Estaba a medio camino a través del umbral cuando Anna apareció en el pasillo. Elsa la vio con una mirada triste por la que probablemente será la última vez…

…y sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta, comenzando así su vida de aislamiento y miseria.

Anna parecía desconsolada mientras se alejaba, y por supuesto que Jack se sentía mal por ella también. Su enfoque principal, sin embargo, estaba centrado en la princesa al otro lado de esa puerta cerrada, así que fue a través de la misma y encontró a una niña acostada en su cama, sollozando con la cara hundida en una almohada que poco a poco se estaba cubriendo de escarcha. Si bien sus poderes no provenían de un hechizo o maldición, probablemente los consideraba así de todos modos porque la separaban de todo y de todos los que ella amaba. Si tan sólo ella pudiera verlo y saber que no estaba sola… que había alguien a quien no podía hacerle daño incluso si lo intentara…

**_Estás pasando por tantas cosas,  
Pero yo sé que podría ser el indicado para sostenerte._**

Pasaron los días, y Elsa más o menos se fue acostumbrando a su nueva habitación solitaria. Jack finalmente tuvo que volver al sur para continuar su trabajo, pero incluso mientras se iba, no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás para verla una vez más antes de salir y decirle una cosa más, aun si ella no pudiera escucharlo.

_**"**__**Cada día que pasa, encuentro difícil decir  
Que podría ser solo tuyo.  
Algún día verás que a lo largo del camino,  
Fui tuyo para sostenerte, fui tuyo para sostenerte."**_

* * *

El momento de traer el invierno al norte finalmente llegó después de unos meses que a Jack le parecieron una eternidad. No perdió el tiempo introduciendo la estación más fría del año, y luego voló a Arendelle tan rápido como pudo. Llegó al castillo, encontró la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Elsa, y la atravesó. Aparentemente Elsa recién se había despertado, pero Anna ya estaba llamando a su puerta, pidiéndole insistentemente que saliera a jugar y a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Elsa parecía dividida entre su deseo de estar cerca de su hermana y la necesidad de mantenerla a salvo de sus poderes. Cerró los ojos y dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

—¡Déjame en paz, Anna! —gritó.

—Ya me voy —Jack pudo oír la voz apagada y desalentada de la más joven de las dos princesas al otro lado. Elsa derramó una lágrima cuando los pasos de Anna se desvanecieron. Jack se preguntó cuántas veces más había venido Anna en los últimos meses para pedirle que jugara con ella. Suspiró.

**_Te veo caminar por aquí,  
Tu cabello siempre ocultando tu rostro.  
Me pregunto por qué has estado sufriendo.  
Desearía tener una forma de decírtelo._**

—No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, Elsa —le dijo—. Acuérdate de lo que te dijo el troll anciano. Hay belleza en tu poder, al igual que hay belleza en el invierno. Solo mira fuera de tu ventana y velo por ti misma.

El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco cuando Elsa en verdad miró hacia arriba, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana, y se sentó en el alféizar de la misma para mirar afuera, tal y como él le había dicho que lo hiciera. ¿Por fin lo habría escuchado?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Parecía fascinada por toda la nieve que cubría el suelo. Tal vez se alegraba de saber que al menos eso no había sido obra suya. Jack sonrió. Si ella _podía_ ver que lo que él hacía era hermoso, tal vez ahora tendría una mente más abierta y recordaría cómo eran las cosas antes de… bueno, antes del incidente con Anna.

—¿Ves? Tú podrías hacer lo mismo —dijo—. Sólo déjalo ir. Sé libre de nuevo. Olvídate de lo que ocurrió. El pasado está en el pasado.

Elsa se apoyó en el borde de madera de la ventana… y al instante, éste se cubrió de escarcha, junto con parte de la ventana misma. Elsa miró esto y se quedó sin aliento, y su mirada de asombro desapareció, tomando su lugar una de miedo… nuevamente.

—No, no, no, está bien —dijo Jack, tratando desesperadamente de calmarla—. No entres en pánico. Solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo para hacer cosas más lindas, como ésta.

Tocó la ventana con la punta de su cayado, cubriéndolo con sus propios diseños de escarcha. Pero Elsa no los vio, debido a que ya se había apresurado en volver a su cama donde ahora yacía acurrucada con los ojos cerrados. Jack se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de consolarla, pero ella no lo escuchó. Y cuando trató de poner una mano en su hombro, ésta pasó a través de ella como lo había hecho muchas otras veces antes. Él sacudió su cabeza.

**_Estás pasando por tantas cosas.  
¿No sabes que yo podría ser el indicado para sostenerte?_**

El rey entró en la habitación en ese momento y, encontrando la ventana cubierta de escarcha y a Elsa llorando en la cama, se sentó a su lado. —¿Está todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

—No, no lo está —respondió Elsa—. No puedo controlarlo. Nunca podré salir de aquí.

—Sí lo harás —dijo el rey, que sonaba seguro de sí mismo. Elsa miró hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque tengo algo especial para ti, algo que te ayudará a mantener tu magia bajo control.

El rostro de Elsa se iluminó con esperanza. Siguió a su padre a otra habitación donde su madre aguardaba sentada junto a la chimenea con una pequeña caja en sus manos. El rey tomó la caja y la abrió antes de mostrarle a Elsa lo que había dentro. La niña frunció el ceño.

—Éstos son sólo guantes —dijo.

_¿Guantes?_ Jack repitió en su mente. Se asomó para mirar dentro de la caja. Verdaderamente, había un par de guantes blancos en ella. _¿Cómo le ayudará esto a mantener su magia bajo control?_

—Ah, pero no son como otros guantes —dijo el Rey—. Verás, se trata de guantes especiales. Si alguien los lleva puestos, él o ella no será capaz de usar su magia, no importa lo mucho que lo intente.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Jack sabía que ella era una chica inteligente. No iba a caer en algo tan ridículo tan fácilmente.

—¿No me crees? —dijo su padre—. ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno y ves con tus propios ojos qué tan efectivos son?

La pequeña princesa vaciló, aún no muy convencida por lo visto… pero finalmente cedió y tomó uno de los guantes de la caja. Deslizó su mano derecha dentro de él y trató de disparar su magia hacia el fuego.

Nada.

—¿Ves? —dijo el rey—. Ahora no congelarás todo lo que tocas. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer para que puedan seguir trabajando es repetir constantemente estas palabras: "Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver", y "No has de abrir tu corazón".

—"Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver". "No has de abrir tu corazón" —repitió Elsa. Sonrió y miró a su padre—. ¿Ahora sí podré jugar con Anna?

La sonrisa de tranquilidad del rey desapareció. Miró a su esposa por un momento antes de responder: —Oh, yo… lo siento, Elsa. No puedes jugar con ella aún.

—P-p-pero los guantes…

—Los guantes te ayudarán —respondió el rey— pero retener tanta magia también requiere sacrificio. Los guantes deben sentir que estás tratando de proteger a Anna al mantenerte alejada de ella. Con el tiempo, serás capaz de mantener tu magia bajo control sin los guantes, pero hasta entonces, necesitas mantener tu distancia, sólo para estar seguros.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Jack pensó. Ésa tenía que ser la peor excusa en la historia. Incluso el rey parecía inseguro acerca de esto. No había nada mágico acerca de los guantes; ¡todo estaba en la mente de Elsa! ¿Cómo podía ella esperar _aprender_ a controlar sus poderes si los _reprimía_?

—Elsa, sé que son tus padres y que los amas, ¡pero no puedes confiar en ellos en cuanto a esto! —vociferó—. ¡Están equivocados! Si aceptas lo que están tratando de hacer que hagas, en verdad no serás capaz de acercarte a Anna nunca más. Recuerda que el miedo es tu enemigo. ¡Debes luchar contra él, no pretender que no está ahí!

La niña miró hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza, levantando su mano izquierda para que su padre le pusiera el guante que faltaba. Exasperado, Jack "pateó" una silla cercana, aunque su pie, obviamente, fue a través de la misma. Si estar encerrada dentro de su habitación estaba mal, esto era aún peor. El día llegaría cuando ella no tendría guantes en sus manos por una razón u otra, ¿y qué sucedería entonces? ¡Esta no era la respuesta! Él podría enseñarle cómo controlar sus poderes, ¡si tan solo ella pudiera _verlo_!

**_Me estoy estirando pero estás fuera de mi alcance…_**

—Ahora, repite de nuevo las palabras conmigo —dijo el rey después de que él cubriera la mano de su hija con el guante—. "Lo que hay en ti…"

—"…no dejes ver. No has de abrir…" —dijo Elsa, y luego ambos completaron la frase: "…tu corazón".

—Bien hecho, Elsa. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y tratar de leer uno de esos libros que has estado tratando de leer —le dijo el rey a la niña. Ella obedeció y regresó a su habitación, caminando lentamente. Jack estaba a punto de seguirla, pero luego oyó al gobernante suspirar y decir en voz baja: —¿Qué he hecho?

—Estás tratando de ayudarla, Agdar —la reina trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Acabo de mentirle a mi hija, Idun! —respondió el rey, tratando de no alzar la voz—. ¿Qué padre les hace eso a sus hijos?

—¿Qué padre tiene una hija con esos poderes? —argumentó la reina—. Esto no es algo para lo que cualquier padre está preparado. Estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor que podemos, dadas las circunstancias. A mí tampoco me gusta privarla de su infancia, pero no tenemos otra opción. —Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas—. ¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos?

El rey asintió. —Ella tiene que creer que esos guantes pueden ayudarla, al menos hasta que tenga edad suficiente para racionalizar mejor las cosas y empezar a controlar en realidad sus poderes. —Abrazó a su esposa con fuerza mientras Jack se paseaba inquieto por la habitación, agitando su cayado como si tratara de golpear algo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto está mal! —vociferó como si estos dos gobernantes pudieran oírle—. ¡Ella tiene que aprender ahora! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Esto es estúpido! Esto es…

_Esto es perfecto._

Jack logró calmarse mientras caía en cuenta de algo. Esto definitivamente no era la solución, pero le brindaba una nueva oportunidad.

Voló de regreso a la habitación de Elsa y la encontró leyendo un libro, tal como su padre le había dicho que hiciera. No se veía muy feliz, pero parecía tener un poco más de esperanza que antes. Jack sabía que todos los libros que había tratado de leer se habían congelado y arruinado por completo, pero ya no. Elsa probablemente estaría pensando que, si los guantes estaban funcionando con los libros, también serían la solución que le permitiría estar con Anna pronto. Por supuesto, eso no era cierto, pero para Jack, también significaba otra cosa.

Si Elsa creía que su magia se estaba reprimiendo, entonces él sería capaz de usar su propia magia invernal sin que ella creyera que era obra suya… y, por tanto, entendería que había alguien más capaz de hacerlo.

Y entonces, ella tal vez _podría_ verlo.

Jack se apoyó sobre su cayado. Ésta no era la mejor opción, pero se había quedado sin ideas. Por ahora, le seguiría el juego a lo que el rey y la reina habían planeado y le daría a Elsa algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a no ver hielo y nieve cubriendo todo lo que ella tocaba o apareciéndose dondequiera que ella estuviera. El día finalmente llegaría cuando él sería capaz de ayudarla.

**_Y estaré esperando el tiempo justo,  
Por el día en que capte tu mirada,  
Para hacerte saber que soy tuyo para sostenerte._**

—Pero eso no significa que te dejaré sola, Elsa —le dijo—. Estaré aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Lo prometo.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, el plan de Jack no funcionó demasiado bien. En todo caso, dos años más tarde, Elsa sólo pareció tener aún más miedo cuando Jack trató de cubrir el espejo con escarcha para escribir en él otra vez mientras ella estaba sentada en su cama. Aparentemente pensó que sus poderes se estaban volviendo demasiado fuertes como para que los guantes los controlaran. Como resultado de este repentino ataque de pánico, había disparado accidentalmente una ráfaga de hielo contra el espejo… desde su pie. Jack incluso _sintió_ cómo el disparo lo atravesaba antes de golpear el vidrio.

Estaba desconcertado.

Por supuesto, ella había crecido un poco más a estas alturas, y los guantes ya no le quedaban, lo cual solo sirvió para darle aún más razones para creer que ya no le podían ayudar. El rey le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era un nuevo par de guantes, los cuales recibió unos días más tarde.

Jack no se atrevió a tomar el riesgo de asustarla por segunda vez.

No podía entender este miedo que ella tenía. Por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar que era algo antinatural, casi como si algo o alguien más la estuviera convenciendo de que cada cosa mágica que sucedía y estaba relacionada con el invierno era su culpa. Aún no quería dejar de ayudarla, pero tenía que admitir que esto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Cada vez que pensaba que tenía todo resuelto, algo nuevo sucedía.

_**Cada día que pasa, encuentro difícil decir  
Que podría ser solo tuyo…**_

* * *

Un día, poco después de su doceavo cumpleaños, Jack fue a visitarla una vez más. Estaba sentada contra la pared junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, dibujando algo en un cuaderno de bocetos grande mientras escucha a Anna que estaba jugando justo afuera de la habitación, como si estuviera tentando a Elsa para que saliera. Jack se rió de las travesuras de la niña. Ella era bastante terca y persistente, tal vez incluso más que él. Además, no parecía perder la esperanza. Él, por su parte, ya había renunciado a tratar de que Elsa lo viera. De hecho, a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo esto, sabiendo que era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque de vez en cuando, no lo era. En ocasiones extremadamente raras, tenía la oportunidad de ver a Elsa sonreír. Ésta era una de esas veces.

—¿Qué tienes ahí que te tiene tan contenta? —se preguntó, flotando justo por encima de su cabeza.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el dibujo. Era una representación perfecta de un palacio… un palacio azul completamente hecho de hielo. Consistía en varias torres pequeñas en forma de aguja que rodeaban a otras dos torres grandes centradas alrededor de la forma hexagonal de un copo de nieve.

Él no sabía que ella tuviera tanto talento. ¿Era una artista nata, o había estado tomando clases? Y no era un solo dibujo. En la misma página, había muchos ángulos diferentes del palacio con notas sobre los cambios opcionales a realizar o las posibles complicaciones que pudieran surgir durante la construcción del mismo. Esto era algo más que un simple dibujo. Éste era el trabajo de un arquitecto, y además uno muy bueno. También leyó las tres palabras en la esquina superior derecha: "Mi Palacio de Hielo".

—¿Hielo? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Qué, realmente estás pensando en construir esto?

—Un día _voy_ a construir esto —dijo ella, suspirando—. En cuanto controle mis poderes…

Su voz se apagó, y Jack se le quedó viendo. Ésa era otra razón por la cual no dejaba de visitar a Elsa. De vez en cuando, solía hablar en voz alta para sí misma justo después de que él le dijera o preguntara algo, y aunque ya había aprendido que no debía hacerse ilusiones, aún disfrutaba soñando despierto con el día en que tendrían una conversación real en ambos sentidos… el día en que se volverían amigos. Después de todo, todavía pensaba en ella como una hermana pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde venía ese sentimiento.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba acumulando escarcha en la pared. _Oh, no._

Elsa también lo notó. Saltó y gritó de horror, echando a un lado el cuaderno de bocetos. Llamó a sus padres, y en menos de un minuto, el rey y la reina llegaron a la habitación de Elsa. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos después de caminaban dentro de la habitación y se quedaron mirando la pared. Mientras tanto, Elsa se paseaba por la habitación, visiblemente asustada.

—¡Tengo miedo! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Siguen creciendo!

—Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras. Cálmate —le dijo el rey, extendiéndole sus manos amorosamente. Pero Elsa no se lo permitió.

—¡No, ya déjame! —gritó ella, haciendo que la reina y el rey dieran un suspiro de sobresalto. Ésta era la primera vez que Elsa les decía que se mantuvieran alejados de ella, y aparentemente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, añadió: —Vete. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ambos gobernantes parecían desalentados, y Jack no podía culparlos. Bueno, _sí_ podía; después de todo, había sido su idea mantener los poderes de Elsa reprimidos en lugar de ayudarle a obtener control sobre de ellos. Pero después de cuatro años de verlos sufrir tanto como lo hacían Elsa y Anna, Jack había llegado a tenerles lástima. Recordó lo que la reina había dicho una vez; esto no era algo para lo que cualquier padre estaba preparado. Esto no era algo para lo que cualquier _persona_, incluyendo al mismo Espíritu del Invierno, estaba preparada… con excepción tal vez de los trolls. El troll anciano _sí_ había sabido que esto iba a pasar.

Una vez más, Jack se sentía frustrado e impotente. Sacudió su cabeza. En cuatro años, no había sido nada más que un observador pasivo, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar. Pero a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de él todavía se negaba a rendirse… a dejar de creer…

_**Algún día **_**verás**_** que a lo largo del camino,  
Fui tuyo para sostenerte, fui tuyo para sostenerte…**_

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña Elsa se convirtió en una hermosa joven que hubiera cautivado el corazón de muchos hombres… si se hubiera permitido abandonar el castillo y conocer gente nueva.

No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que los guantes sólo podía ayudarla un poco después de ese incidente en su habitación, pero no dejó de usarlos. Había llegado a aceptarlos como parte de su vida, aunque no eran tan útiles como sus padres habían tratado de hacerle creer. También había decidido vivir en reclusión y soledad voluntariamente, temiendo que sería un peligro para los demás.

Irónicamente, una vez que ella aceptó todo esto, sus poderes dejaron de manifestarse.

Jack no podía entenderlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, aparte de seguir visitándola. Una de esas visitas coincidió un verano con la salida de los reyes que realizarían un viaje de dos semanas a un reino vecino para discutir la renovación de algún tipo de tratado o algo por el estilo. En un despliegue inusual de confianza, le dijeron a Elsa que la dejarían a cargo hasta su regreso. Por supuesto, Elsa había estado aprendiendo todo lo que una princesa debía saber acerca de gobernar un reino, pero de todas formas parecía asustada simplemente de estar cerca de la gente, y aún más de _gobernar_ en lugar de sus padres.

Él estaba a su lado cuando ella y sus padres se despedían. Ella se veía preocupada.

—¿_Tienen_ que viajar? —les preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Elsa, —dijo la reina—. Ya tienes todo bajo control. Sabemos que puedes hacer esto.

Elsa no parecía convencida. El rey trató de abrazarla, pero ella se estremeció ligeramente. Todavía no dejaba que la gente la tocara. Su padre suspiró.

—Te amamos, mi querida hija —dijo—. No lo olvides nunca. Y no te preocupes. Estarás bien. Confiamos en ti, Elsa.

Elsa asintió. —Gracias. —Vaciló antes de añadir: —Yo también los amo.

Tanto el rey como la reina sonrieron, y luego se fueron. Jack casi derramó una lágrima. A pesar de sus errores y fracasos, todavía amaban a su hija y estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ser buenos padres para ella. Elsa también lo sabía, hasta donde él podía darse cuenta. No los culpaba de nada, ni siquiera de mantenerla aislada del resto del mundo. Los amaba tanto como ellos la amaban.

Lamentablemente, esa sería la última vez que los vería.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Arendelle recibió la noticia más sombría: algunos pescadores habían encontrado los pocos restos que quedaban del navío en el que los padres de Elsa viajaban. El rey y la reina habían perecido en mar abierto.

A juzgar por los restos del barco y el lugar donde los habían encontrado, era bastante obvio que nadie podría haber sobrevivido. No había cuerpos que recuperar, por lo que el funeral tuvo que llevarse a cabo con ataúdes vacíos. Anna se vio obligada a dirigir la procesión funeral, ya que Elsa no quería salir de su habitación. Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensaba que la mayor de las dos princesas simplemente estaba demasiado abrumada por la pena como para estar en el funeral de sus padres, Anna estaba más confundida que nunca y no podía entender por qué ella actuaba de esta manera.

Sin embargo, Jack sí lo entendía. Había estado allí cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de sus padres.

No podía recordar haber visto una reacción peor de ella cuando uno de los sirvientes, Kai, le dijo al respecto. En un primer momento, la conmoción había sido demasiada como para que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, pero sus emociones lo habían dicho todo por medio de sus poderes que habían desatado una tormenta de nieve pequeña pero intensa dentro de la habitación. Después, cuando por fin pareció entender lo que acababa de oír, se había apoyado contra la puerta y se había deslizado lentamente hacia el suelo hasta que tuvo sus rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho. Allí, sentada en el suelo, había estallado en llanto… y en cuanto lo hizo, una ráfaga helada había salido desde donde ella estaba, y la tormenta se había "congelado".

Ya había pasado un día y medio desde entonces, y Jack todavía no podía creer lo que veía. Hasta el último copo de nieve había dejado de moverse en un instante y se había quedado suspendido en el aire hasta el momento. Nunca había visto esta faceta de los poderes de Elsa, pero tampoco había visto a Elsa tan devastada antes. Ella había perdido a las únicas personas en las que confiaba y que le eran cercanas. Recordó lo aterrada que parecía estar mientras los veía partir y se preguntó si habría presentido que algo terrible sucedería si se iban.

A estas alturas, Anna ya había regresado del funeral y estaba hablando con Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había un gran nivel de desesperanza en la voz de Anna mientras le decía a Elsa que estaba allí para ella, le rogaba que le dejara entrar, y le recordaba que sólo se tenían la una a la otra ahora. Elsa, que ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para levantarse y vestirse de negro como lo había hecho su hermana, escuchó a Anna, pero no le respondió. Sólo comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, con el corazón roto.

Jack lloró junto con ella, no sólo porque su corazón estaba con Elsa, sino porque no tenía manera de hacérselo saber. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil antes. Por un momento, incluso olvidó que era un espíritu y trató de abrazarla, sólo para que sus brazos pasaran a través ella.

**_Me estoy estirando pero estás fuera de mi alcance…_**

Le preocupaba que ella se dejara morir de hambre, por lo que se negó a irse de su lado hasta la mañana siguiente cuando por fin abrió la puerta y aceptó lo que Kai y otra de las sirvientas, Gerda, le llevaron para desayunar. También aprovecharon el momento para darle sus condolencias. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. De forma lenta pero segura, se comió todo lo que le habían traído.

Jack se quedó unos días más con Elsa. Luego, cuando su deber lo llamó de nuevo una noche, se acercó a Elsa que estaba durmiendo en la cama. La almohada estaba mojada por las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos y que probablemente continuarían haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Él no sabía si le hablaba sólo porque sería más doloroso contener las palabras pero, no obstante, le reiteró la promesa que le había hecho años antes.

—No te dejaré sola, Elsa. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Se acercó a la ventana con la intención de volar hacia el sur. Pero antes de salir, miró hacia atrás, al igual que lo había hecho diez años antes. Había algo más que todavía necesitaba decir.

_**"**__**Estoy listo para cuando estés lista para mí…"**_

* * *

_—__¿Jack? ¡¿JACK?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Lizette?!_

_—__Tenía que hacerse…_

* * *

**N/A: Y ese fue el Capítulo 3. ¿Les gustó la canción? ¿Creen que encaja en la historia?**

**Ahora, vamos con las respuestas:  
**

**_MyobiXHitachiin:_ Qué bueno que te agrade el giro en la historia. Veremos más al respecto en los próximos capítulos, aunque llegará el punto en que Elsa al fin podrá verlo. Gracias por comentar!  
_UsumiJeevas:_ Jeje, gracias.**** Es bueno saber que mi manía por redactar bien mis histprias se aprecia.** Al igual que a ti, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho leer fics con faltas de ortografía o gramática, salvo aquellos que se pueden entender más o menos bien y que tienen buena trama. Con todo, agradezco que menciones eso como un punto a mi favor. Espero que la historia te siga gustando mucho, ¡y gracias por el comentario!  
_JennMarvel:_ Jaja, con gusto seguiré actualizando. Gracias!  
_Ghostpen94:_ No sabía qué poner como reliquia, y luego se me ocurrió eso. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la relación entre las dos, aunque se deteriore durante la película, pero bueno, sabemos en qué termina eso. Y pues gracias por comentar, y con gusto leeré tus fics. ;)  


**Nuevamente, y como nota adicional, me gustaría sugerirles que lean "Balance Universal" de ****Ghostpen94**. Recién actualizó hoy, y la historia se está poniendo interesante.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto. Realmente lo aprecio. Lo que voy a decir a continuación se ha convertido ****en ****una especie ****de ****remate personal ****más ****que otra cosa, pero como ya dije antes, seguiré actualizando sin importar lo que pase.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


End file.
